Vomit
by Azhy
Summary: Entonces lo supo. No era la comida. Era el corazón. Supo también que estaba preparada para arrancárselo, olvidarlo y despertar algún día (quizá no muy lejano) entre los brazos de algún extraño —al que hubiese conocido pocas horas atrás— lista para amarlo. Y se lo entregó a él. ¿Lo atesoraría? Quién sabe. Era un Uchiha, después de todo.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se despertó un día (era media noche, en realidad) a vomitar.

Saliva. Con vodka, quizá. Porque Ino había insistido en beber para olvidar. Y ella la escuchó, y salieron en tacones altos y vestidos cortos. Y volvieron tambaleantes y estúpidas. Cayeron en la cama y no volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que lo poco que había comido en el transcurso del día quería salir de su estómago.

Entonces, con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, el vomito resbaló rojizo sobre sus labios. Y ella lo entendió.

No era la comida. Era el corazón.

Supo que estaba preparada para arrancárselo, olvidarlo y despertar algún día (quizá no muy lejano, quizá inexistente) entre los brazos de algún extraño —al que hubiese conocido pocas horas atrás— lista para amarlo.

Y ya no importaba si lo rompía, porque alguien más ya lo había hecho. Y sí volvía a suceder, no se trataría de Sasuke−kun. No de nuevo.

Entonces, al jalar la cadena del inodoro, supo que él día —el inicio de la recuperación— había llegado.

Lo preocupante era haber despertado —a vomitar— al lado de Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

«Mi madre tenía razón» el deseo irrefrenable de vomitar su alma la acogió. «Soy una jodida lesbiana en potencia».

* * *

Lo vio un día cualquiera en la oficina. Tenía paso grácil, ojos transparentes y una expresión cansada luchando contra una sonrisa afable. Y lucía mayor (que ella).

Y temió. De él.

(Profundamente).

No corrió, pero sí se alejó, lo más que pudo. Huyó a la oficina de Sasuke−kun (a quién había dejado de mirar ya con tremenda adoración. No es como si él no lo hubiese notado, pero no hacía comentario alguno. Y estaba bien. Aunque a veces la miraba con curiosidad, era como un pacto silencioso el que ambos compartían. Y ambos estaban bien con ello). Se refugió ahí. Pero fue como si el universo estuviera en su contra, y apenas entrar se vio rodeada de su jefe y el hombre del que intentaba huir en un principio.

Sasuke−kun era su jefe (uno terrible).

Y tenía un nuevo empleado.

—Itachi Uchiha. Mi hermano mayor.

«No importa. Me arranqué (vomité) el corazón. Podré sobrellevarlo».

* * *

Por supuesto, no había podido hacerlo. Y se encontró mirándolo con insistencia en sus ratos libres, y se abofeteaba mentalmente y volvía la vista al monitor. A su trabajo.

(Y evitaba admirar como él le sonreía a todo ente que se le atravesara).

Los hermanos Uchiha eran muy diferentes entre sí. Uno había apuñalado su corazón, con toda la intención de destrozarlo. El otro lo estaba sanando, ni siquiera consciente de poder hacerlo.

Chocaron (claro, porque ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos —sobre él— y él llevaba una montaña de papeles entre manos).

Los papeles acabaron desperdigados en el suelo. Y ella había pedido perdón, sonrojada y avergonzada de su torpeza. Y él había sonreído, restándole importancia, mientras empezaba a recoger todo.

Su error fue agacharse a ayudarlo (debió haber sido muy grosera y seguir con su camino) porque sus manos se encontraron sobre uno de esos importantes informes que Sasuke−kun debía firmar. Entonces se miraron. Y la chispa apareció. El fuego se encendió. Y ambos se dejaron abrazar por las llamas.

Pero no se movieron. (Ambos estaban cansados).

Él de vivir. Ella por salir la noche anterior con Ino (Sasuke−kun la había reprendido por ir a la oficina con resaca).

Entonces Sakura notó el cansancio en su mirada. E Itachi notó los ojos muertos de ella.

Y Sakura quiso vomitar.

Y no supo si era el vodka aún haciendo estragos en su sistema, o su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente por Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Dejó descansar el folder beige sobre el escritorio (porque pesaba demasiado. Más que cualquier otra decisión tomada en su vida) y suspiró. Sasuke (ya no más Sasuke−kun) la miró —con penetrantes y vacíos ojos oscuros— y, como era costumbre, no dijo nada.

En cambio, asintió.

Sakura se dijo que si no estuviese aún un poquito enamorada de él, le hubiese soltado una bofetada.

Y para cuando Itachi entró con una sonrisa calmada y dos cafés, el rostro de Sasuke estaba ladeado hacia la derecha, con la mejilla roja. Y Sakura bajaba la mano.

—¿Quién lo diría? —su voz, siempre chillona, sonó como una campana imponente y poco melodiosa—. Ya no te amo ni un poco.

Y salió dejando atrás a los Uchiha y la carta de renuncia que acababa de presentar.

* * *

—¡Sakura!

Aunque —como siempre— no es como si fuera tan fácil. (No es como si él fuera a dejarla hacerlo).

Viró y lo vio. Con el mismo paso grácil, los ojos poco profundos (poco misteriosos), abiertos, reveladores. Negros. Y la sonrisa apenas formada.

Y le temió más que antes. Deseó huir. Desaparecer. Porque era un Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke (Sasuke−kun). Y le había sonreído al conocerla, estrechando su mano con fuerza y repitiendo su nombre (—Flor de cerezos, ¿eh?). Y le sonreía ahora, aprisionando su brazo para que no huyera e intentando despertarla del letargo de su mirada.

Entonces Sakura lo supo. El día había llegado. Le entregaría su corazón —en proceso de reconstrucción— a otro Uchiha.

Ya no importaba si lo usaba, o si lo exprimía hasta acabar con su amor. Solo era importante que si no pensaba atesorarlo por lo menos lo destruyera por completo. Que acabara con el dolor.

(Pues quién sabe qué había detrás de sus ojos cansados de la vida y esas sonrisas veladas).

Fue entonces que extendió su mano hacia él, e Itachi no tuvo que preguntar. La tomó, su pequeña y blanca mano de dedos frágiles. Y con ella tomó su descuidado y lastimado corazón.

(¿Lo atesoraría? Quién sabe. Era un Uchiha).

* * *

Sakura no volvió a vomitar. No hasta que los mareos matutinos la orillaban al retrete apenas salía el sol.

Pero no importaba, porque ahora alguien le sujetaba el cabello mientras vomitaba. Y pasaría en nueve meses, de cualquier forma.

(Y Sasuke sería el padrino).

**.**

* * *

**.**

****Oh, es mi primer ItaSaku (nada que ver con lo que deseaba, pero así lo quiero). Es como mi bebé, pequeño y extraño. Lo amo. Beh, de cualquier modo es importante para mí porque este es mi fic número cincuenta aquí (Yeih!). Quería llegar a cincuenta antes de terminar el año y, bien, meta alcanzada.

Feliz año nuevo a todos los que siempre me leen, buenos deseos y bla, bla. Los amo un montón.


End file.
